fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Camp Keep a Good Mac Down
"Camp Keep a Good Mac Down" is the thirteenth episode in season 3 of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. The episode aired on September 9, 2005. Plot Mac and Bloo are seen begging Mr. Herriman to let them go camping, but Herriman refuses to let them go due to his paranoia of cleanliness and for their protection against any sort of dangerous animal in the wild. Madame Foster however thinks it's a great idea and so everyone prepares to go. Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo come as well and Frankie is left in charge of the house until they return (to her delight). Things start to turn sour when Herriman's stinginess demands perfection in setting up the tent over and over again, and Bloo has eaten all the food for the trip. While Bloo must pick some blueberries for the group which is surrounded by quick sand, Wilt winds up stuck in the quick sand by helping Bloo. With Wilt stuck, Coco decides to setup camp around him, and also manages to lay some food for everyone. However, all the food that Coco lays are in cans and Coco is unable to lay a can-opener. Mr Herriman decides to go out in the wild to find some food but soon gets lost. The next day, Herriman is still lost and so Bloo is left to catch fish in order to feed everyone but winds up passing that duty on to Coco, who gets swept away by a giant fish shortly after. Mac and Eduardo are left to try and save Wilt, whom has sunk up to his chest in the quick sand but are forced to abandon helping Wilt after Bloo gets attacked by bees (Bloo stole some honey and used it to make a beard). Shortly after the bees are driven away, the honey attracts a bear who attacks the group, but is fended off by Madame Foster, leaving Ed, Mac, and Bloo on their own. With no other option, the group try to catch an animal with a trap, but Mac is unable to bring himself to hurt a nearby deer and so Bloo activates the trap, catching Eduardo by accident. However before Mac and Bloo can help him, they are scared away by a mysterious roaring nearby, leaving Ed alone in the tree. The next day, Mac and Bloo are searching for aloe for Bloo's face, but are forced to flee after being chased by the source of the roaring getting closer. Mac and Bloo and thus forced to use an unstable bridge, but as predicted, the bridge is too weak to hold them and it collapses. Fortunately, the duo land on top of Coco (who is still holding onto the fish she caught). While holding on, the trio is then launched into a tree where they reunite with Eduardo. Resuming their escape from the roar, everyone gets stuck in the quick sand pit with Wilt (who is now sunk up to his eye stalks). Fearing that they're all going to die, Mac tells everyone that they were the best friends he ever had. He also tells Bloo that the mess they're in is all his fault. But to everyone's surprise, it turns out the roaring is coming from Mr. Herriman, who has reverted to a primal state from interacting with the wild. Luckily, the group is rescued by Madame Foster, who has made herself one with the wild as well and uses the bees from before to rescue the group from the quick sand. Suddenly, just as Madame Foster and the wild Mr. Herriman are about to fight, Frankie appears to inform Herriman of a phone call. It is revealed that everyone was in Foster's back garden the whole time. Herriman quickly returns back to normal and Mac and the others head back to Foster's from their hectic camping trip. Herriman is persuaded by the rabbits to go, but after they ask to come live with him he rudely declines (even though they're the ones who saved him) and returns to Foster's. The rabbits then reveal they stole his wallet and head off to the mall. Trivia *'Running Gags:' **Bloo eating all the food the gang packs for the camping trip, as well as eating the ones in the wild, such as berries. **Bloo performing the rain dance. **Bloo manipulating the friends to do his work, such as Wilt carrying his backpack or Coco taking over fishing. **Bloo drinking the tears from Eduardo's crying. **Mr. Herriman not accepting the slightest mistake in the tent set-up. **Mr. Herriman calling the normal bunnies "savages". **Mr. Herriman can speak Rabbit and Madame Foster can talk with animals. *Both Mr. Herriman and Madame Foster are naked in this episode. However, Madame Foster's hair censored most of her. *As Eduardo is walking with Mac, Mac says he's eight, and Eduardo says "Ocho, ocho, ocho.," which is Spanish for "eight." But on the Closed Captioning, it says "Trouble, trouble, trouble." *In the credits to the episode, there are images of Mr. Herriman parodying the story of "Peter Rabbit". *We learn in this episode that Mac's favorite sandwich is bologna. Gallery 3434.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes